Exposed
by AngelWarriors
Summary: In the FYG universe Peter meets Claire again in Vegas. Non Cesty


Title: Exposed.

Author: Cesia Illuser/warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter hints of Claire/Andy and Peter/Niki

Warnings: FYG Universe, Non Cesty

Author Notes: Someone on requested to see Claire as stripper, and I wanted to do a fic in the FYG universe. I know its clichéd on Paire getting together before the explosion in FYG fics but this also based on that as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I did Paire would obviously be unrelated. Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Peter frowned slightly as he drowned a glass of whiskey, leaning back in the booth of the strip joint and mildly paying attention to Hiro's and Ando's conversation, mostly about Homeland Security and his _former _brother Nathan Petrelli.

Instead, he was more focused on one of the new strippers on stage, her dark locks falling loosely around her bare sun kissed shoulders. She was dressed in a red strapless lace bra that complemented her slightly tan skin as well as her breasts, and a matching thong and a pair of red high heels that obviously gave more height to the girl.

She looked naïve to the task, like she had never stripped before or was extremely new, and his dark eyes slightly wandered towards the stripper's face. He honestly thought he had seen a ghost or something; her face struck such a strong resemble to Claire's.

But that was impossible, Claire was dead.

He had killed her five years ago a day after Election Day, a day after he made love to her in her bedroom in the mostly vacant Petrelli household. The same day that he was told he was adopted or, to be more particular, a child the Company stole after they killed his parents.

He can hazily recall the feel of her lips pressed softly against his skin as he made love to her slowly. what could have been the last time between the two.

Every woman since that night had always been blonde, but he can never say that he loved any of them. Even Niki who he spent almost a year and a half with could never replace what Claire had been to him.

And Niki eventually gave him the choice, if he left again on one of his _missions_ to never come back. He chose to leave, and true to her word Niki didn't accept him back.

While he may still live in Vegas he barely sees Niki anymore, nor does he go to her club, and honestly he can't feel saddened at that fact.

He gazed as Claire's _look alike _moved around the pole, slightly naïve and nervous. He thought that the other men were too drunk to even notice her actions, and his two companions hardly cared about the stripper on stage. Instead, they were more focused on the war that his former brother started and honestly, the cover of the Vegas strip club was the perfect cover for their base, to plan their next moves against the government and his adoptive brother.

He slightly watched the Claire _look alike _as sheslowly made her way off the stage with a slight sway of her hips and a new girl replaced her, a slightly bustier brunette with pale skin, wearing a leather corset and black lace thong.

He slowly made himself invisible as he made his way to the stripper's dressing room; he had a feeling that the woman on stage was Claire Bennet.

He slowly made himself appear behind the Claire look alike, who was fidgeting with a silver necklace on her neck that he recognized as the silver heart shaped locket that he gave to her before the explosion, when they were lying in his bed.

Her emerald green eyes slightly widened as she turned in the seat, studying the man behind her, "Peter?"

He nodded faintly and before he could say anything else, she threw herself into his arms, crying softly into his neck.

"Claire?" he questioned softly into her dark locks, and he felt her nod against his neck, he slightly raised his eyes hearing the soft orders to look for a Sandra.

Probably the government if he had to guess.

He focused on the picture of his apartment before teleporting them to the living room in the flat he would occasionally share with Hiro, whenever Hiro was in town.

Claire silently glanced around the living room. It was nice, and it slightly reminded her of his old apartment in New York.

"They found me again, didn't they?" Claire questioned softly, but her words came out more as a mumble against the white cotton cloth of his tank top.

He had wrapped his large, black coat around her half clothed form that honestly seemed to dwarf her petite body, the moment they teleported to his apartment.

"Homeland Security?" he questioned as he lead her to a couch and she curled up in his lap, feeling her nod gently.

"They came looking for me in Texas." she uttered softly, as flashes of her last days of Texas came back to her, her father telling her to leave, her crazy idea to elope with Andy, Matt Parkman killing her father, and her barely escaping. "Parkman killed my dad."

"Noah?" he questioned, he had heard of Claire's adoptive father helping _Metahumans _like them, an organization that was generally called the Underground, but he never bothered to contact the man, mostly out of guilt of believing that he killed his only daughter.

She nodded slightly resting her head against his shoulder, "I was so cold to him that day and everything that he was doing was to protect me from _them_."

He didn't say anything, just softly ran his fingers through her dark, chocolate locks, preferring her bright, golden curls.

"Why were you at a strip joint?" she questioned softly, recalling her meeting with him in the dressing room.

He chuckled a bit dryly, "Meeting Hiro and Ando."

"Do you always meet them at the strip joints?" she questioned softly, no hint of judgment in her voice, just minor curiosity.

"Yes," he admitted truthfully, "It kind of became a habit of ours for the past three years, mostly because it's a crowded and public place."

Claire nodded slightly. "Well, I'm glad that you came."

"So am I," he uttered softly into her dark locks, "How long have you been in Vegas?"

"About a week," she answered quietly. He nodded slightly, it would make sense why he hadn't seen her before at the strip joint, he had been in DC at the time with Hiro.

She slightly raised her emerald green eyes to his face, noting the scar across it, and she was reminded of a character from a game that Zach used to play, Final Fantasy VIII, she believed. She never followed the game much, or the series for that matter.

She raised her fingers tentatively to trace the scar; he looked colder with it, hardly the same man that she used to know. Of course, she was probably not the same person she used to be five years ago either. She wanted to ask him how he got the scar, especially considering the fact he was supposed to be invincible, and was supposed to heal from anything.

His fingers traced down the silver chain to the heart shaped locket that had 'Claire' scribbled across the front of it. "I remember the day I gave you this."

She nodded, "I never took it off. It was the only thing that I had left of you."

He nodded slightly; it was probably only natural that she thought that he was dead as much as he thought she was dead.

"They will eventually find me, you know," Claire uttered softly. "Matt found me in Texas and he's probably still at the club looking for me."

"I'm not leaving you, Claire," he uttered as he softly cupped her face in his hands, "Alright?"

She smiled a bit sadly as she nodded slightly. Peter smiled softly before dipping his head to press a soft, passionate kiss against her lips.

"Peter," she moaned softly against his lips as she slightly grinded her pelvis against his. It had been five years since she last made love to Peter, and she honestly hoped that she would be able to repeat that night.

Peter groaned slightly as he moved the jacket off her petite form, showing off her red lace undergarments that she wore on a stage almost a half an hour ago, the dark jacket landing softly on the beige colored carpet.

He slightly placed his hands on her ass as he stood up, her long tan legs wrapped around his waist as he made his way towards the bedroom and gently laid her on the queen size bed.

He gently pressed soft kisses against her tan skin, and it honestly felt like the first time she made love to him all over again, and it was the thing that she had been craving since the first time she had made love to him five years ago, on the night before the explosion.

Peter smiled softly as he gazed the sleeping woman next to him, it must have been at least seven, maybe eight in the morning, what with the way the rays of sunlight came in through the window that softy fell on his lover's face.

He ran his fingers through her dark, chocolate brown locks, causing her to stir slightly, whether if it was from his soft touch or simply because of the fact she was simply ready to wake up, was lost on him.

She slightly moved so she was facing him, a smile of happiness was on her face, "Hey."

"Hey," he uttered softly as he slightly leaned down to press a soft kiss against her deep red lips that matched her red lace undergarments she wore yesterday.

"So what we do now?" she questioned softly against his lips as she softly raised a hand towards his face, softly cupping his left cheek.

"We can either leave Vegas and this country, or we could stay and fight against the government," he murmured softly against her lips. "It's up to you, _sweetheart_."

"Let's leave," she uttered softly, "This city, this state, this country. I really don't care. I just want to be with you where the government can't touch us."

She knew it was cowardly, but at that moment she really couldn't care less if it was or not. She simply wanted to be with Peter, and she silently knew that if they fought, there would be more of a chance that she might lose him.

Peter smiled softly as he pressed a kiss against her lips, "Alright, but I think we should go to your apartment so we can get some clothes for you."

"You mean you don't want me in those lacy red undergarments?" she questioned with a sly teasing smile on her face, leaning up so her lips met his.

"Sure, but it doesn't mean that I want others to see you in them," he admitted, pressing a soft kiss against the hollow of her neck. "Your half naked body is for my eyes only."

She giggled softly, as he tenderly flowered her skin in soft kisses; Peter Petrelli had always had the power to make her feel exposed in his presence.

Not necessarily in the same way that being a stripper makes her feel exposed, but more on the level that she can never hide anything from him.

And she honestly loves the feeling of being exposed to him, because she feels like Claire again instead of Sandra or even her latest alias name Marie.

She was simply Claire Bennet to him, and she couldn't ask for anything else.

**-The End**

Please Review.


End file.
